


Your Song

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Music, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Arts and Crafts prompt:Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes +/ any, And you can tell everybody / This is your song (Elton John)In which John is working on an original song and Sherlock offers his opinion.





	Your Song

It was sleeting outside, gusty winds slinging the precipitation against the windows. John had started a fire in the fireplace, and was sitting in his usual chair, guitar in his lap as he tuned the strings. Sherlock was puttering around in the kitchen with his stomach-turning experiments.

Feeling warm and oddly domestic, John finished tuning and started strumming. It was an original piece he worked on whenever he had some down time, which wasn’t often. Sometimes bits of it would come to him when he was helping Sherlock on a case or sitting around Scotland Yard drinking coffee waiting for the next great epiphany to happen. He didn’t always remember them, but the ones he did were slotting together nicely.

There were no lyrics, just melodies and chords and progressions, all of it representing the bits and pieces of John’s life. A little bit of a song Sherlock liked to play on the violin. A soaring riff like a jet taking to the sky. A frenetic bit of finger work to represent the quickness of Sherlock piecing together clues no-one else ever even saw. The melancholy feel of a rainy day spent at home.

Taken separately they weren’t much, but together John thought they sounded pretty good, one section transitioning seamlessly to the next. 

“What is that?”

John looked up at Sherlock, who was standing in the doorway wearing a leather apron and black rubber gloves that went all the way to his elbows. He looked like a mad scientist.

“What’s what?” John asked, just to be difficult.

“The song you were just playing. I didn’t recognize it. Something American?”

No-one made ‘American’ sound more like a slur than Sherlock Holmes. John went back and started over, and Sherlock only looked more confused when it came to the violin parts.

“That’s Ravel.”

“You play it sometimes,” John replied. “When you’re thinking through a problem.”

And sometimes Sherlock didn’t play anything at all, just ran the bow over the strings with a far distant look in his eyes. The man could be unfathomable at times, a dark, bottomless lake hiding a myriad of secrets.

“An original piece, then.”

“Yup.” Although what John really wanted to say was that it was a way for John to create a memory of that time and place. A memory of Sherlock.

“I don’t hate it,” Sherlock said, before returning to his experiments.

John kept playing.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I love having John play the guitar, not gonna lie. I think it’s a testament to Sherlock’s feelings for John that he didn’t dismiss the song outright. And yes, I’m still enjoying my little foray into ShepLock. ::grins::


End file.
